A War Between Gods
by GrezzWizard
Summary: The End of the World had come and the people are in despair and ruins. Who can help them?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

At the sound of crumbling stones that Hel finally decided to teleport to base, searching though the shopping stalls. Hel brought the Void Stone for added magical protections as well as the armor penetration, Breastplate of Valor and a few potions; she signed, having to fight for her redemption was really taking its toll. She smiles as she remembered why she was condemned in the first place: Odin the All Father had received from prophets of Ragnarok. That she and her siblings were the source of destruction that will end all. HA, look at the end times now, Odin the one that lock her away to avoid killing The Nine Realms have abandon his position and join the other team of dimwits!

The battles have not been in anyone's favor. Taking down their solo's tower was a miracle in itself but she progresses. The Base for The Order Titan was crowded with mortals in their tents, maintaining the temple or soldiers marching into battle. Hel maneuvers though the crowd seeking for her team leader and commander.

"We will need vision …..here….here….and here. Send our scouts, they know their ways around the world and all its secrets in the earth. Set will leave guard at the front gate we need soldiers at the sides and spies on the inside" said Athena.

Athena is discussing plans of combat with the other war gods. Needless to say the war is taking its toll on all of them. Hel advance on their table until she felt a chilly breeze behind her. His arms snake their way around her waist hugging her, she felt her face blush as he come closer inches apart as he whispers "Is winter's coming early?" whispered the seductive voice into her ear. "I'm busy!" was her reply. She can see him frowning at her from behind. "I'm sorry but this is more important" he felt him release her, as she begin to walk she know that he will follow, he always does all those summers together has given them a bond that was almost a couple-like. "Athena! Earlier, while fighting in the battlefield, I intercepted one of the enemy scouts running back to base and notice his particular packages" Hel brought the parcel out onto the table.

Hel's POV

I brought the artifact out of my bag and turn it over in my hand. "What is it?" I asked before looking back. I am met with surprised and worried faces as the artifact began to sound. *What the hell!* Why is this 'thing' so loud! I covered my ears as it continues, dropping it, accidentally destroying the object along the floor. The blaring end and the racket of crumbling stone replace its deafening blare. The walls of the Order Temple have been demolished as enemy gods and goddesses flood into base.

*What have I done!* I thought

Charging my magic, I blast into the onslaught casting orbs and summoning the dead for help. A warrior swing his sword to my neck but was met with a volley of arrows though his skull. Behind me was Ullr his back to me but the stiffness of his shoulder told me everything, I look up to see my ravens flying high above the sound of war. He is here.

I fought with Ullr till it was just us, I didn't see him yet but I know he is close. Before I could even think, smile at me. It wasn't much but to me its a show of gratitude. Before I could return the smile, Odin lunged in and took down the Order Titan before any of us could blink. I didn't know what to do! I ran to my allies but to one important figure in South Europe. Harmonia, the Greek Goddess of Order, laying on the floor. Our forces were weakening! But there was still hope, I had no choice! I made her our Order Titan. Sending her soul into its new home.

While doing so, I felt my head hurt like my brain was splitting in two. I ignore it for the most being. I needed my full focus into the spell. I heard screams and shouts, yelling but they were faded. As the spell complete, I fell into a deep dreamlike state but before blacking out I see a butterfly.

**A few hours later**

Ullr's POV

*She didn't have to do that! Why did she need to prove to everyone that she was not a monster?! I see it!*

Odin had done it! Hel cast her spell but Odin had dipped Gungnir into Eitr before invading the temple and has poisoned Hel. There was only two way to obtain Eitr from Ymir, the Father of the Frost Giants or from Jörmungandr, the Midgard Serpent, her brother. Ymir is in a place not even Odin can go, so that would mean Hel's brother is still in Odin's custody. I will need to tell Fenrir of this. Might be wise not to tell Loki just yet. I went to the medical tents to see how the treatment was handling. Loki sitting at the entrance was distracting himself with his daggers while Fenrir begins to pace. "Any news?"

"The poison is extracted but no actual improvement to her health yet" said Loki

"We need to talk" the voice of Harmonia rang thought out the entire temple. We make our way to the Central Temple but it was empty. "Greetings, fellow Immortals. I thank you for defending our temple and for that I sense a disturbance in the Scales". Interesting, never have I seen Harmonia this generous. "The Fates have told me that Hel's condition will only worsen and she is but two of who we used to know"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Hel now has split personality"

**A/N: This is my first fic tell me. Tell what you think? Flames are welcomed but to an extend!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

**Past  
><span>**Odin watches as the time for Ragnorok is coming closer and closer as each hand of the clock moves to the hour of his death. On the wall was a mirror, this mirror was a gift to his daughter that was long gone from this world. Cracked and broken beyond repair, Odin took a piece of the broken mirror the important tool to his survival for the upcoming war. "You wanted to see me All Father?" said a voice from the doorway. Odin smiled and turned to the newcomer, he will play a part of this even if he doesn't want to. "Help me! Somebody help me!" Hel ran though the hallway peeking in every room, turning at every corner, where are her friends? Why are they not here? The sound of footfall can be heard behind her with every step she took. She bumps into someone, a male by the looks of him. Hel couldn't tell who he was for his hood covers his eyes and shadows consume his face. Hel was panicking. "Help me! It's coming, IT HAS BEGUN!" She can't tell if he was confused or conflicted but she feels the dread, she feels sorrow. A sudden force knocks her to the floor as she feels pain, fear and worse of all the looming doom. The last thing she heard before everything went dark was "Lights out!"

**A few miles away  
><span>**The moonlight filters through the open cave as the silence overcome the only company he had for his entire imprisonment. Fear and pain are his only friends for his entire life. He strain and screamed but like before, he failed to break free again. His maw raw and bloody while the blasted sword was struck in his throat. He can still hear them, their mockery and their laughter. He moves his paws to get into a better and comfortable position for the night. He closes his eyes and sleep. He heard footsteps echo throughout the cave. The only thing he could see was a figure looking at him weapon in hand, this was probably the executioner. The blade out in hand waiting to cut his neck and end the so called life he had. The earth rumbles, the blade was swung and his chains are broken. He is free, his finally free after all the years he can finally reunite with his family. He turns to look at the executioner who is looking at him holding out a scroll, it looks ancient so he opens it carefully. It contains information on the current status of the world tree and it was not good "What do you need me for? I am destined to tear Odin apart at Ragnorok and devour the earth and sky." said the wolf. He looks up again to see the executioner no longer there but with a message "You don't have to." He signed, he will join the call to arm, he will save his family and he will save his life because he deserved one. What better way to serve vengeance? With a howl and leap, he made his way to Asgard to save his family. Darkness covers across the lands as Fenrir gains distance to the royal castle, people everywhere running in panic yelling or screaming in terror and fear. Pain and misery was all that was present in their being but at the palace, a hunter with his back facing Fenrir was holding an axe in his hand raised up high above his head ready to behead his sister. With a howl, Fenrir leap off the ground on to the man landed on his back with claws ready to brutalize his body. Only two thing was more important than his revenge his family and himself. Fenrir hates to be the selfish guy but he tried being the good guy. It got him nowhere and brought him nothing but pain, misery. No one loves him no one ever will, no such thing as love on first sight or first kiss. Why should he let them drag him down? He doesn't deserve this! He will get everything. His not a monster and he will prove it to everyone, to the world. If it's the last thing he does.

**Present  
>5:00 a.m.- War Room, Order Temple<br>**Ullr stands with the rest of the gods and goddesses listening to the argument about the current status of the world. The number of worshippers is but almost non-existence as the war continues on. Here's the deal with the problem, as time began with the creation of this world the mortals worship and pray to the gods and goddesses for protection and blessings but time only reduce that number along with the gods and goddesses powers. Now at the end of times gods and goddesses fight for worship, some demanding it forcing mortals to bow down at their feet by insisting fear and hopelessness into their lives. Some unite with different deities from other pantheons, working together to fight under a common cause. This meeting is a game changer to see where the gods and goddesses go from here and their plans for the upcoming battle. Athena a big Greek lady with a Russian accent and her brother, they wear their armor. Athena with her father's shield 'aegis' beside her while Ares' helmet covers most of his face. "We have been going through this time and time again, it's time to up our game and fight a little dirty don't you think?" said Ares. "Brother is drastic, consequences come weel be dangerous!" replied Athena, "But I agree we need change tactics." "At last finally we can agree to something" retort Ares. Athena looks at Ares with an annoyed look cause now was not the time. "A different approach to this current dilemma is that we can cause havoc amuck them, legend has it that a mirror with the power to confuse and corrupt the sight of anyone who look into said mirror. Additions to this there is a spell or curse more like it that can spread the effects of the mirror to multiple people in an area" said the representative of the Nordic pantheon, Tyr his missing hand over his good hand on his sword's hilt. The war gods and goddesses was a little skeptic on this plan, but it was agreed to enact the curse. Athena knew this legend well but she also knew of the properties to this spell "How big is the area?" The Lawgiver was no fool if he told the truth they will not go with the plan but he was perspective with his answer "A kingdom". It wasn't a lie but it was not the whole truth either. "A kingdom? How does affecting a whole kingdom help?" Ullr remembers his fair share of that curse it was when Hel was a young adult woman that Odin lost his daughter to death by drowning. It was an accident no body was at the rivers where the child fall, the incident left Odin scarred for life. After a few year, Odin cast some spell that make everyone affected see things different like Hel having half of her body rotten and dead while the other half was alive and well. After the meeting, all the gods and goddesses left the hall for the battlefields, the only ones there was Tyr and Athena.  
>"Curse is only way?"<br>"It's something of a last resort."  
>"What you saying?"<br>They know what that mean, they can deny it but the signs are clear. The mountains crumble, the earth shakes, the sky darkens but they know. Their time is shorter then they estimated, but there is still hope. If they can acquire help and achieve the knowledge on preserving the earth they can win if not insure time, this information can come from four sources: The Egyptian, The Chinese and The Hindus. But who to send to recruit other gods and goddesses, it's hard to sweeten an immortal to side with them. Who would get the job done? What skill is needed to get them to fight? Do we send Loki with his silver-tongue? Can Aphrodite seduce them? Should they send Janus to convince them and portal over? Or send all of them? Giving the chance that if at least one decline they have two others thy can rely on. Yes that will do!  
>"We send them tomorrow?"-Athena<br>"Shall we tell them first or announce this to everyone?"-Tyr  
>"That will cause panic crowd we need calm this is just between you and me, tell others we need more soldiers that is all"<p>

**The next day  
><span>**The morning was wonderful as the sun shining in the sky and the birds was singing on the branches on a tree. She was quietly reading a romance novel outside in her gardens on a comfortable Adirondack chair with a refreshing glass of lemonade in her hand. The knock on the door is loud as fist hit the door in a rhythm. Aphrodite signs and answers the door to find Athena coming in her room with a letter sealed by the official stamp of approval. The letter read of a trip to a distant land of gods and goddesses with tactics to win the war. What Aphrodite doesn't understand is there are many other gods and goddesses more qualify for this duty. Athena doesn't look all too happy about it either, other than the fact that Aphrodite cheated on the day she was given the apple. Athena's face swells in a scowl.  
>"I'll do it but why me?"<br>"Your certain 'skills' are perfect for this task" came Athena's reply  
>"My skills? What power do I have to convince any entire pantheon to leave their safe heaven to fight a war?! Do you think I stop this war?!"<br>Athena just watches as her sister goes into her inner walls to stop her panicking, amusement clear as day on her face for the suffering Aphrodite will endure for the next couple of weeks. Aphrodite is panic around the room, pacing left to right the whole while her bag was flying across her room with clothing, a coin bag with 40 gold pieces and her apple. Athena was still angered by her sister's trickery that cost the Trojan War. So many soldier unnecessary died that day because of an apple with the words 'To the fairest' inscribed on the surface. Athena may not forgive Aphrodite for her wrongs but she was still her sister and she has a responsibility to her siblings. The journey begins at the edge of Mount Olympus with Aphrodite and with a leap she floated all the way to India.

Loki sat on an empty table at the cafeteria and eating his breakfast alone waiting. Tyr come into view and sat across from Loki with a bowl of borscht and toast. "Hey mate, look here this is the world map, look here rumor has it there's a structure that can find us more soldier to help us in war. It means ancient super soldiers that can push lanes faster, more durability and stronger weapons. All you need to do is get to this location, get into this structure and activate it." It sounds so simple and too good to be true which means it actually is. Loki's eyes narrow in suspicion, it isn't wise to lie to the god of lies but he will play along if will get his children's redemption. Loki nodded and begins to stand to walk back to his dorm room. He passes through the table where Odin sat eating his Teekha Murg, tender chicken spiked with fiery masalas, cooked in mustard oil with the tang of tomatoes. Odin took a bite and cough up fire that lit his beard. Loki laughs as he passes by with others following his lead. Loki packed his knives, potions and books into his bag, he will be in and out of there within three days tops one week the most. The final step is to complete the teleportation spell Loki concentrated on the location engulfing himself in smoke and appearing on an oasis in the middle of a barren land full of sand. The only thing that can make this worse is his past will be his demise.

At the Roman Empire waits Janus fixing a Ballista upgrading it with the least gears and chains to help the soldiers defend the base unlike the last time. Janus has installed a scanner to insure any packages or parcels coming in, out and through their base. Security has been working overtime since the incident. The Romans have been the science and technology department with him and Vulcan. "There's a special delivery for Goddess of Portals and Transitions, Janus! Janus, letter for you buddy!" The letter had the official seal stamped on the back envelop in the front is his name and not to open in public. In the letter were his current objective and coordinates to a mystical land. As Janus was about to open the portal an intruder entered his private cambers with a friendly surprise. "Hi friend, what are you doing?" Janus signs it was difficult as it is to complete such a task he don't need this.  
>"Hello Fenrir, I'm on a journey to find a device that can help us in war. Here, this letter will explain more. I have to go to this land and negotiate with these people for an alliance. With this device we can ultimately win this and gain peace. Come Fenrir I will need help and I don't think anyone else will be better." Fenrir is excited but mostly fear he never see the world or been in it what lies out there? Is something he will learn every day and with a leap of faith he went through the waiting portal.<p>

**On The Battlefield  
><span>**This battle was not in their favor but oh how ironic it must be for fate to rub it in his face. Ares had one job and that was to support Anhur and he failed even that! This time he will win. This time he warded every blind spot in the jungle, countered warded any ward he could find and was waiting in the jungle's shadows for a gank on middle lane. This goddess was proving to be an excellent ally, landing every last hit on the enemy minions and top kills so far. In the right jungle was an incoming enemy coming to gank middle lane too. Suddenly Scylla, Freya, Kukulkan, Rama and Sobek attack with Sobek dashing forward and fling behind him to the others. Ares then use a device call blink and teleported into the fight. Ares uses his Ultimate called 'No Escape' that landed five chains onto the enemies and pull them to Ares location. Hel rotated from the solo lane to help middle, Ares throws his chains forward grabbing on the stunned enemies and release fire for his shield to assist. They were better, Freya lifted Ares of the ground to stop his assault Freya began her attacks on Ares like any support Ares make them focus on themselves. As Ares is defected he was teleported back to base, the only thing he saw before blacking out is everyone else dead on the ground with him excerpt for Hel.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A few decades ago**

"Welcome to Niflheim"

Odin's eye narrows in suspicion, "Where is the gate keeper?" was Odin's reply

Hel flinched but remained calm, no need to get all offended. "I have sent him to have his break and I feel sending a hound to greet the King of all the Gods is shameful" Hel replied. He nodded in understanding, Odin continued "I have come to talk to you about a resident of yours. He does not belong here and there is a mix up of dead souls". Interesting, never have Hel nor any of Her wraiths have mistaken a soul, "Very well, come in to my humble home and I will make you some accommodations." Hel replied

**Present time**

"**Ugh, no one likes these things!**"

"You can't be serious..." Hel had just set a sentry ward to counter ward the enemy's ward at the Fire Giant's lair. After destroying their ward she hid herself in the shadows of the jungle waiting for the enemy team to attack. While waiting a gentle voice spoke to Hel in her mind *I have heard of a new Goddess is coming to join us! What you think? **I think she's just another traitor, waiting for a reason to slit our throats***They will be here to make the elixir of regeneration. What! With a team of four gods or goddesses in recovery and only a mage to defend and contest Surtr. A sound on her map warns her that enemy's are approaching the location she just warded, Hel waits as Freya, a blond woman with a sword in hand rushes in with Kukulkan, a winged serpent, Scylla, a little girl with four hound-headed tentacles for legs, Rama, an archer and Sobek, a crocodile following close behind. Hel waits patiently as they fight the giant, when it was low enough Hel release a burst of dark matter to killed the Fire Giant and steal his blood for her team own uses.

"I will protect you" Hel switches stances and release a burst of white matter that spreads around her, smoothing the pain that wrecks her body. Freya uses her ability 'Banish' to lift Hel above the battlefield to stop her escape. However an mistimed ultimate from Kukulkan's 'Spirit of the Nine Winds' pass underneath Hel. Upon landing, Hel switch stances again. "**Now you will know pain**" Hel creates a ball of dark energy in her hand and throw it to Freya hitting her that causes the ball to explode on contact hitting Kukulkan as well. A finally burst of dark matter around Hel ends the two feathered mages. Hel then gets her device out and teleport away from her current location as Scylla uses her ultimate "I'm a monster!" in an attempt to end Hel's life on the location Hel teleported from, missing her.

**A few seconds later**

*We should go back to base! We need to prepare for the new Goddess's arrival!* Hel sign in relaxation. Walking through the halls of the order temple, she pass torch after torch. The sky darkens as she walks towards Vahalla. Turning a sharp left, Hel walks down the stairway to Niflheim. Home at last! Undressing while the water is boiling on the fire, Hel prepares for a bath. After that fight Hel needs space. She hear the door opening! *Garmr must be hungry* Hel turns her head to find a surprise, it was Freya. *What does she wants!? Perhaps she's here to deliver a message?* they would have sent mercury. "Hello Hel, I know I'm not supposed to be here but I need to talk to you… personally…" a pause. Never have Hel ever talked to Freya in Asgard. "I want to thank you. You have done so many things for all the Asgardians"

Hel raise an eyebrow in questioning. *A thank you? Oh how sweet! She could be lying! I do not remember doing anything for her or the other Gods!* "I don't remember what you're talking about" Freya looks at Hel with pity, she lean on the doorway to get comfortable, "I was told that you might not remember, so I'll tell you. One refreshing morning, I woke up to see my husband Od packing his bags for a secret mission I was not told of. We said our 'good bye' and he went on his way. Five days later, I receive a message from Hermoth, that the ship Sessrúmnir was shipwrecked, no bodies were found and assumed dead. That night I cried and packed my bag, a journey to find him. I did find him lost a sea in what remains of that vessel. However, he was not the same man I remember. That night, we stayed on deck but a naïve hunter was travelling pass us while we slept." She was on the brick of tears, I heard of this tale but I still do not know what I got to do with it. "He killed him" fresh tears stream down her face. I stood, grab a towel and cover myself before going to comfort her. However, I'm not the comforting type so I had difficulty on that. I started with patting her back and saying word of comfort. "Odin then came to my hall and told me to see you to get back my dead husband's soul, I did and from than onward I named my hall 'Sessrumnir' to never forget that time I lost my husband" Freya stop crying.

"Come, let us clean and freshen ourselves before we greet the new goddess that is coming today" Hel reply. Freya nodded and they did just that. We walk back up the staircase back to the order temple where all the gods and goddess of peace, war, order, and creation was gathering. We took our seat for the pantheon and role we were assigned to. The Order Titan was at the center of the area, illuminated by candles around her. "Greeting Immortals, Gods and Goddess, I'm pleased to announce that a goddess will be joining our ranks as a mage. Some of you know her, some of you fear her but all should know she has nothing against you and has come to protect. If you will all join me I want all of you to welcome: Nox, Goddess of Night."

A few Greek and Roman gods shout their disagreement but most just cower in fear. Only two immortals were excited for this goddess entrance. Nemesis and Thanatos are smiling among themselves. A strong wind blow out all the candles, the sun blacks out and a portal of darkness appear. A figure steps out and the shadows disappear. Sunlight returns and all Greek and Roman runs out of the temple back to their heavens. Only Nemesis and Thanatos remains, they stood up and went to greet the new goddess, They even embrace her.

Everyone was going to Nox either to having a conversation or just shaking her hand. "Come on Hel, let's go and introduce ourselves." said Freya. They got up and meet with Nox. "Greetings Nox, my name is Freya, Queen of the Valkyries and this is Hel, Goddess of the Underworld." Nox look at us and shook our hand. "Greetings her majesties, I am honored to meet the Norse queens of the dead." They both bow in respect, until Hel decides to switch stances. "Hi" Nox mouth opens in gaping. She composes herself and smiles at me. "Interesting" ***Where have I heard that voice before?***

**Past**

"So you were saying that there is a mix up of souls?" We were in my office. The desk was facing the opposite of the castle window, my hand holding a quill pen on the parchment waiting for Odin's request.

"Od, Freya's husband was killed while asleep. This is an injustice and we feel that Od should be moved to Fólkvangr to live in Freya's hall" I stop writing, put my pen down and look at Odin. "Why isn't Freya here? If she loves her husband so much, she should be here fighting for her husband's freedom." I look at Odin in his eye. "Hel, please! Try to understand! She is grieving right now and needs time" I sign, why do I even do things for them? "I agree with you, however I want Freya to lay down the terms and condition with me. Nothing else is required, do this and I will release Od"

Odin looks at me before standing up and walking to the doorway, before he closes he said the one thing I ever wanted. "Thank you Hel, you make us proud"

**Present**

Hel walk to Ullr's room, the one place where the one person she is most comfortable with and knows her the best. She knock on his door, after waiting for what seems like a minute she burst through his door. His room is empty, Hel backtrack into the wood, to his hunting grounds where he is most comfortable. "Ullr! Uuulllrrrr!" Bird flew pass the clearing that I was in, then a sound of breaking branches and a sound of an arrow being released from a bow.

Nox watches from where she last saw Hel, her face unreadable. A puff of smoke engulfs Nox as Loki stands in front of her. "Greetings" spoke the trickster god, bowing low "thank you again Nox for keeping my daughter safe during Ragnorok I am in your debts". Nox smiles at Loki "It's not a problem Loki, I understand what your going through." reply Nox. They look at each other smiling. Yes they will protect each others children. It's what parents want for their chirlden.


End file.
